Solo
by Lecerath
Summary: Para el era solo otra vida perdida, un daño colatera. Pero para el equipo, era todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor: **Weetheak

**Comentario: **Pues, algunos reviews anónimos me pidieron que pusiera un segundo capítulo del fanfic pasado, probablemente lo haga. Pero por ahora. Esta idea me tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un buen. Dejen reviews ya saben! Eso garantiza un siguiente fanfic chicos! No hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que hay personas que gustan de leer mis ideas, que tienen ideas que quieren que haga realidad en un fanfic o que tienen criticas! Aganme saber que existen! ^-^

* * *

"**Solo"**

"_Así como una jornada bien empleada produce un dulce sueño, así una vida bien usada causa una dulce muerte."_

_Leonardo Da Vinci__._

Mi visión estaba borrosa. El ambiente era extraño. La tensión casi palpable. Me encontraba de pie en una sala de estar, habían tres sofás, todos de distintos colores, un par eran individuales, pero en el compartido, uno de los dos colchones tenía una caja con distintos artefactos que no me preocupe en ver. No me sentía cómodo hay. No creo que nadie pudiera sentirse cómodo. Acogedor era definitivamente el antónimo perfecto para cualquier adjetivo que pudiera describir ese lugar.

No sentía mis pies, ni mis brazos, pero en verdad no me preocupaba mucho.

Un niño pequeño irrumpió en la sala. Tenía el pelo de un color rubio dorado y un par de lentes cuadrados con montura negra en la parte de arriba. Lucía un par de moretones de un color morado oscuro en su rostro y vestía una camisa y unos jeans algo grandes para su delgado cuerpo. El niño ni siquiera me miro. Otra cosa que no me importo. Yo quería ver que haría a continuación y que hacía en ese lugar.

El brazo derecho de la camisa estaba remangado. Y gruesos hilos de sangre caían de una herida. El chico, que no pasaría de los 6 o 7 años, se acerco a una cajonera y saco un par de vendas y unas botellas de agua oxigenada, junto con alguna pomada de la que no alcance a leer el nombre.

**¡¡TUMP!!**

Un ruido nos sobresalto a ambos.

Unos segundos después arriba se escucharon unos leves gritos más parecidos a gemidos, y como algo chocaba contra el suelo. Eran los gritos de una mujer, sonaba como si se hubiera lastimado. El pequeño cerró los ojos. Quería acercarme a él. Preguntarle qué pasaba. Que había sido ese ruido. Como se había lastimado así. Quería ayudarle. Pero no me podía mover. Me limite a lo que siempre había hecho, desde que tengo memoria. Mirar.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Era como si la conciencia de aquel niño tratara de alejarse del lugar. Unos segundos después los abrió. Y me miro fijamente. Me veía. Trate de hablar per no podía. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Me miro con ojos torturados. Me pedía ayuda. Ayuda que yo no podía darle.

Me perdí. Me perdí en sus ojos, de un color dorado oscuro y a la vez brillante, en las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de ellos vi mi reflejo. Me sentí mal. Mal como nunca me había sentido. Esa sensación de impotencia que solía sentir cuando no era capaz de hacer lo que todos los demás, amplificada por mucho, mucho más. Mi visión comenzó a volverse borrosa. No sabía qué hacer. El niño desapareció de mi vista. La sala. La casa. Los gemidos.

**¡¡TUMP!!**

_¡Maldita sea la causa de aquel endemoniado sonido! _

Un dolor agudo, quemante, fugaz, cruzo mi cuerpo.

Un campo de futbol. El cielo estaba nublado. La misma sensación de entumecimiento recorría mi cuerpo de nuevo. Un niño. Parecía ser el mismo de aquella casa. Tenía el pelo más largo y rubio, detrás de las orejas. Los lentes estaban rotos y tirados en el suelo. De sus ojos, esos ojos que me provocaron una sensación tal de inocencia seguían con aquel aire infantil. Estaba rodeado de estudiantes. Todos de unos 16 años, mientras que el tendría unos 13 o 12. Y aun así se veía aun más pequeño de lo que probablemente era.

Estaba golpeado. Todos los demás se reían. Quería sacar mi arma. Quería amenazarles. Que le dejaran en paz. Me miró. Me miro como la primera vez que lo había hecho en aquella horrible casa. Porque yo se que puede verme. Yo le conozco. Mejor de lo que el mismo se conoce.

**¡¡TUMP!!**

-¡Spencer!- Tanto el chico como yo tratamos de encontrar la fuente de ese sonido. Pues el pequeño no prestaba mucha atención a la paliza que los demás muchachos se preparaban a propinarle.

-¡Demonios! ¡Levántate niño!-.

-¡Déjales hacer su trabajo!-.

-¡Reid!-

**¡DESPEJEN! **

**¡¡TUMP!! **

Abrí los ojos de golpe. El niño ya no estaba. La sirena de un auto resonaba en mi cabeza. Estaba en una ambulancia.

-¡Tenemos pulso!- Mire de reojo. Y fue como si mi corazón se estabilizara casi por costumbre.

"_El hombre que no percibe el drama de su propio fin no está en la normalidad sino en la patología, y tendría que tenderse en la camilla y dejarse curar."_

_Anonimo._

-Aguanta chico…..estarás bien, los demás vienen siguiéndonos…- Dijo él. Yo solo le pude mirar. Tenía su manos sobre la mía y sus ojos clavados en mí. Los tenía húmedos.

-Q…que ah…..-. No pude continuar hablando. El dolor me lo evito. Por primera vez me percate de que un líquido caliente cubría mi abdomen y mi rostro. Lo último que vi fueron sus ojos oscuros. El dolor era enorme pero tener a un amigo junto a mí era lo mejor que alguna vez me habría podido pasar.

Si voy a morir en este auto, en este momento. Al menos no estaré solo. Al menos Morgan no me dejara solo. Al menos sé que mis amigos se preocupan por mí.

No estoy solo.

Y no iba a estarlo nunca.

* * *

**P.D. – **Si realmente les interesa saber que demonios le paso a Spence, dejen reviews y díganme! Que yo ya tengo preparado el desenlace. No mas de dos capitulos contando este.

**Weetheak**


	2. Chapter 2 Emociones

_"La vida de los muertos consiste en hallarse presente en el espíritu de los vivos"_

_Cicerón _

_

* * *

  
_

-Sangrado interno?-

Pregunto consternado el agente. El doctor solo asintió con la cabeza, lentamente. -Solo fue una bala, ¿como puede una bala causar sangrado interno?-.

-La herida penetro el abdomen......No le queda mucho tiempo, y si se sigue resistiendo a cualquier tipo de calmante, dependerá totalmente de el el tiempo que pueda aguantar.-. El Moreno paso una mano por su pelo. Desesperado.

El equipo estaba en la oficina ordenando todo para volver a Virginia. Para volver a Quantico. Todos excepto Morgan, que se había quedado a hacerle compañia hasta que los médicos dieran un diagnostico definitivo. Estaban esperando a que les dieran la fecha de recuperación de Reid, y esperarle para cuando volviera. Pero no iba a volver. ¿Que se suponía que les dijera? -Puede tratar de convencerlo-. Dijo el médico en voz baja. -¿Perdón?-, - Convencerlo, de tomar los medicamentos para el dolor, probablemente esos medicamentos le den 24 horas más cuando mucho-. - Gracias- replico Hotchnner dándole la espalda para ver a su Agente por el vidrio de hessel (1). El médico era del pabellón especial del hospital, deseguro habría visto ya muchos casos como este. Agentes.

Agentes que morían por salvar vidas ajenas. ¿De que más daba un muerto más para alguien como él? De Nada. A diferencia de lo que valía para él. Todo.

¿Como había permitido que un UNSUB, como los muchos que ya habían atrapado juntos su equipo, pusiera en la línea la vida de uno de sus chicos?

_La escasa luz de la luna y la ausencia de fuentes más eficientes que las linternas de mano de los Agentes, hacía aun más difícil la captura y persecución del secuestrador. _

_Spencer y Rossi estaban al frente. Con las pistolas enfundadas y las manos levantadas. El SUDES, un hombre en sus cuarenta y tantos, de pelo café claro con algunas canas los miraba con ojos frenéticos, mientras apuntaba una pistola hacía la cabeza de una adolecente, que tenía bien sujeta del cuello, entre su fuerte brazo y su pecho_

_Pelirroja, con ojos verdes iguales a los del hombre y la tez pecosa, miraba implorante a las únicas personas que podían ayudarla en ese momento. Morgan y Hotch estaban tras los árboles, con las armas dirigidas a la nuca del sospechoso, preparados para disparar. A la más mínima señal de peligro. Señal que nunca llego. _

_-No quieres hacerlo-. Dijo Rossi tratando de hacercarse más al hombre. Que con un gesto de la pistola le hizo retroceder de nuevo. -Es su hija-. Dijo Reid en un tono audible solo para las pocas personas que formaban el circulo de restricción armado. El USUB abrió la boca un poco, y no reaccionó cuando el rubio dio un par de pasos al frente.-¿Es su hija y usted solo quiere lo mejor para ella verdad?-_

_-¡Si! Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella! y Ustedes no me dejan darselo!- Grito este, blandiendo el arma entre la cabeza de su hija y el joven genio. -Pero....Esto no es lo mejor para ella, usted no le ah demostrado que lo que quiere es solo mantenerla asalvo, ella devería comprender que sus esfuerzos significan mucho, que las personas pueden lastimarla, ella no le entiende, ¡usted solo trata de protegerla!-_

_-¡Si!, Ella no devería estar aquí! tu tampoco!, deverías estar en casa! Esto es muy peligroso! los jovenes no lo entienden!- El sospechoso estaba perdiendo el control, claramente. Sus ojos estaban cada vez más desorvitados y su mano temblaba al sostener la pistola._

_-El es solo mayor de lo que parece. Su hija es el punto. Podemos protegerla, solo déjenos ayudarle!- Dijo Rossi, echándole una mano a Reid, que parecía haberse quedado sin argumentos._

_-No......- susurro el hombre - ya es muy tarde....para todos-. Dijo cambiando su blanco de la cabeza de su hija al abdomen de Reid, la mayor parte protegida por el chaleco antibalas. _

_Tanto Hotch como Morgan intuyeron el significado. El sonido estridente de las armas disparadas de los SWAT y los agentes del FBI sonaron en el aire como explosiones._

_El UNSUB cayo muerto al suelo con un disparo entre los ojos. La chica cayó al suelo y de inmediato un equipo especial la saco de hay. Mientras tanto el resto de la Unidad corrio hacia una figura recostada en el césped. Hotchnner. Rossi. Morgan. Prentiss. Incluso J.J., que se había alejado de la protección de las todo terreno del FBI al ver los fuegos artificiales provocados._

_El chico rubio estaba tendido en el suelo. Sus ojos reflejaban el dolor por el que pasaba. En la parte baja de su abdomen, del lado derecho, donde el chaleco era una protección escasa, una mancha creciente de color carmesí se abría paso por la tela blanca de su camisa. _

_Su visión quedo nublada al poco tiempo. Realmente un par de minutos después. La sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, ante la mirada desconcertada de sus compañeros. Al poco tiempo de entrar en acción los paramedicos y las ambulancias, fue necesario usar el resusitador._

Así de fácil, así lo había permitido. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para ignorar el perfil, el incidente habría pasado sin más bajas que la del sospechoso. Pero no. No pasó así.

El pelinegro de armó de valor y entro en la habitación. Morgan se puso de pie de inmediato, con el cuerpo tenso ante la espera.. Hotch le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que saliera de la sala. Con una última mirada al chico, que dormía con los ojos apretados, probavblemente por el insoportable dolor, el agente le siguió.

-¿Cuando le dejaran ser trasladado a Virginia?- Pregunto Derek con una ligera sonrisa, provocada, más seguramente, por el estrés - Me muero por contarle que a aguantado todo este rato sin los calmantes- agrego con un aire algo más alegre.

-No habrá traslado-. Replico con tono tajante Hotchnner. Todo atisbo de sonrisa desapareció por acto reflejo del rostro de Morgan. -¿Deberá quedarse aquí hasta que este bien? ¿No es eso mucho tiempo?- Pregunto de nuevo, la esperanza y la negación era algo que definitivamente le era difícil dejar escapar a su agente.

-Sangrado interno- susurro Hotch sintiendose como el doctor que le había dado la noticia. Su rostro de crispo en una mueca de dolor y sorpresa. -¿¡Sangrado Que!? ¡Demonios Hotch cuando lo van a trasladar!-. El aludido no aguanto más. No le era más facíl a él aceptar la realidad, que a el o a cualquiera de sus agentes.

-¡¡El día de su funeral!!- Le grito Hotch con desesperación, casi sin poder controlar la humedad de sus ojos. Pero se reprimió. Por que sus agentes lo necesitaban. Por que el mismo se necesitaba fuerte.

Morgan lo fulmino con la mirada. No era odio. Era solo desesperación, impotencia, rabia, tristesa. Las emociones que crusarían el rostro de todos sus agentes. Era el espejo de lo que él no se permitía expresar.

* * *

_**(1)- Hessel**: Un vidrío especial normalmente usado en los interrogatorios. (como el del programa). Permite la visibilidad de un solo lado del cristal, mientras que del otro es solo un espejo color café opaco._

_XD Bueno, eh aqui la continuación prometida :P Lamento la espera pero tuve que formatear la laptop, y ahora no tengo ni word ni mis fics o capitulos XD, asi que sera a la antigua._

_Perdonenme por haber matado al pobre de Reid ._. pero me traía con las ganas desde que los productores se quedaron facinados con ponerle un iman de problemas XD._

_Dejen sus reviews y a lo mejor pongo el último capitulo! ^-^_

_Weetheak_


End file.
